Un ángel
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: *TERMINADO* Crossover LotR/Card Captor Sakura Un personaje inesperado llega a Tierra Media y no sabe la razón... ¿Cómo volver a su querido Japón? =Contiene slash ligero, abstenerse de leerle si no les agrada=
1. Un bebé

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, excepto por Yue que pertenece a CLAMP y Card Captors Sakura. Como siempre contiene slash, muy ligerito. Snif.

**CAPITULO 1**

Después de haber perdido a Gandalf en las cavernas de Moria, la comunidad caminaba dirigiéndose hacia Lothlorien, todos iban cabizbajos, pensando en la suerte que les deparaba el futuro al encontrarse sin su líder ante una difícil situación, Aragorn iba a la cabeza, explorando el camino, siguiendo las rutas que se forjaban en su mente, iba seguido por Sam y Frodo, Gimli a continuación cargando penosamente esa hacha que para el le parecía innecesaria, después de la lucha contra el Balrog, todo enemigo parecía invencible, Merry y Pippin iban a continuación, pensativos, tristes, con el tormento de no saber mas del Istari en el futuro, Legolas detrás de ellos tratando de entender en su corazón la muerte tan ajena a él, alguien como Gandalf no sería reemplazable, nunca, Boromir al final se aseguraba de que no fueran seguidos por alguna tropa de orcos.

Llegaron hasta un bosque un poco ralo para el gusto de Legolas, seguían un camino que  parecía haber sido trazado hacia poco tiempo, mas no había rastro de las criaturas de Sauron, pasos de humanos se veían aquí y allá, mas en esa época de peligro, no se podía confiar ni en los miembros de las mismas razas. Los hobbits hablaban entre sí, muy poco, con el pesar en sus corazones no había razón para reír ni para cantar, el enano veía como el hijo de Gondor iniciaba la fogata, Aragorn contemplaba a Legolas quien con la vista perdida recordaba con dolor los sucesos recién acontecidos. Cuan hermoso se veía ese elfo, y ni la tristeza hacía padecer la belleza que reflejaba todo su ser.

Repentinamente sus ojos cambiaron de expresión, algo había escuchado y parecía angustiarle, Aragorn notó este cambio y tratar de aguzar sus oídos, algo lejano se podía escuchar pero no podía aun averiguar lo que es. La expresión de Legolas era de angustia.

- ¡Legolas! ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡A prisa! – exclamó el elfo tomando el arco que había dejado a su lado.

- ¿Orcos? ¿Hay peligro? – preguntó Boromir contrariado ante la vista de pánico que tenían los demás.

- No.. no es eso..

El elfo salió corriendo con preocupación, no dio señales de alerta, lo hubiera hecho si en el ambiente el olor a orco permaneciera, pero era otro sonido extraño a sus oídos lo que captaba, lo seguía sin preocuparse de si sus compañeros le seguían. Aragorn dejó a Boromir a cargo del campamento y siguió a Legolas. Le encontró entre un grupo de gente brutalmente asesinada, al parecer una caravana que se dirigía al pueblo mas cercano, ya que no había rastros de caballos o carretas debía ser un viaje corto. Legolas se encontraba parado frente a una gran roca junto a unos matorrales, mirando hacia abajo, contemplando el raro hallazgo que sus oídos le decían.

Se hincó cubriéndose por la roca y se irguió de nuevo ante la mirada de Aragorn que le encontró con un niño en brazos. Al acercarse vio la sonrisa que se iluminaba en el pequeño al observar tan hermoso y amable ser que le sostenía. Sus cabellos castaños y escasos brillaban con los últimos rayos del día, sus ojos cafés eran grandes y hermosos y expresaban mucha felicidad al ver un rostro tan amigable como el del elfo. Cuatro meses debía tener el bebé, estimaba Aragorn.

Al parecer la caravana pudo darse cuenta de que eran perseguidos y posiblemente atacados, la madre al querer proteger a su hijo le escondió detrás de la roca, aprovechando que el pequeño aun no despertaba. Una mujer que cumplía estas características se encontraba junto a la roca, boca abajo, sobre un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

- ¡Es un bebé!  - exclamó Legolas con ternura.

Hacía cientos de años que no presenciaba tal maravilla, en su querido reino del Bosque Negro tales criaturas eran muy raras y escasas, muchos siglos debían de pasar para que uno así, llegara a alegrar su comunidad. El mismo sentía renacer en su espíritu el ansía de ser padre, mas por el momento, en esos tiempos era imposible.

- Debemos llevarle al campamento, no sabemos que tan cerca se encuentren los asesinos. – dijo Aragorn inspeccionando el lugar

- Toma, llevale

- ¿Yo? – preguntó el mortal sorprendido, el no se dedicaba a esos menesteres, la sola idea de tomar en sus manos a una criatura tan indefensa y frágil le aterraba. – ¡Yo no! Esta mejor contigo.

- Pero yo no sé nada de niños.

- Yo tampoco. Vamos, los hobbits deben de saber un poco mas de este asunto

- ¿Tu crees?

- Son unos seres extremadamente.. reproducibles, deben de llevarle por instinto en la sangre. – dijo Aragorn dando una palmada en la espalda al elfo a su lado

- ¡Espera! Deberíamos buscar algunas prendas del pequeño, no puede permanecer así.

Aragorn inspeccionó a la mujer y cortó los lazos de cuero que le sujetaban a una bolsa sujeta en su espalda, con mucha suerte intacta.

No tardaron mucho en toparse con el resto de la comunidad, los hobbits saltaron entusiasmados ante el nuevo miembro del grupo.

- ¡Legolas! ¡Legolas! Déjame cargarlo

- ¡No! A mi! Pippin, yo tengo mas sobrinos que tu

- Merry, Pippin, los míos aun son pequeños, yo tengo mas experiencia. – agregó Frodo acercandose

Legolas les mostró al bebé que parecía disfrutar al ver que todos le querían acariciar y sostener. Una risa encantadora se escucho salir de su ser, el elfo paso al pequeño a los brazos de Pippin que le hacia caras graciosas mientras Merry trataba de cantarle una canción, no pareció gustarle el cambio de brazos, ya que a los pocos segundo empezó a llorar incontenible, Legolas se había apartado un poco para examinar la bolsa junto con el montaraz.

- ¿Son objetos del bebé? – preguntó Legolas con duda ante toda la gama de objetos que Aragorn sacaba del bolso, no reconocía nada en absoluto, aun no podía recordar cual fue la ultima ocasión en que un pequeño había estado en sus brazos, y dudaba de que alguna vez hubiera sostenido alguno.

- Si, mira, esto debe de ser una especie de chupón.

- ¿Para que sirve? – preguntó Legolas viendo la diminuta prenda quepodía ser rellenada con miel o alguna especie de jugo.

- Para que el niño se tranquilice un poco

- No entiendo. ¿Qué mas hay?

- Mantas, pañales, ropa. Creo que todo lo que un bebé necesita.

- Aragorn debemos de llevarle al pueblo mas cercano. – dijo Gimli llegando con Boromir hasta la pareja - No puede quedarse con nosotros. Es muy peligroso

- Lo sé, le llevaremos un poco mas al sur, por las huellas encontradas creo que para allá se dirigían. Allí habrá alguien que le reciba. Entre tanto..

- ¡Legolas! – gritó Pippin - ¡Ven!

El elfo se irguió y fue hasta donde cuatro hobbits se preguntaban como hacer callar a ese niño.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No deja de llorar – dijo Frodo tratando de presentar el bebé a Legolas para que le tomara.

- ¿Y por que me lo das a mi? – preguntó Legolas recibiéndole

- ¡Por que sólo contigo se calla!

Y efectivamente el pequeño guardo silencio y le sonrió al elfo, a partir de ese momento fue nombrado niñera oficial del grupo. El calor y confort que sentía el niño en brazos del elfo, no era el mismo que con los demás miembros de la compañía, trataron una vez de que Gimli le sostuviera, pero el sólo acercarle a el aterrorizaba al pequeño. Esas barbas y arrugas debían parecer de lo mas monstruoso al pequeño. Ni Boromir ni Aragorn trataron de cuidarle.

Así paso la primer noche Legolas con un pequeño desconocido a su lado, cercanos a la fogata, con la ayuda y sabios conocimientos de los Hobbits en materia de infantes, lograron cambiarle de pañales, alimentarle con un biberón rustico que se encontró en la bolsa de la madre, se turnaron para cantarle tiernamente y en susurros canciones de cuna de lo mas inverosímiles a los oídos finos del elfo.

- Creo que ya se ha dormido – dijo Pippin en cuclillas frente al bebé y Legolas.

- Es muy hermoso – agregó Frodo acercándose un poco mas para acariciarle la cabecita.

- Vamos, Sr. Frodo, usted también necesita descansar.

- ¡Vean aquí a la nana de Frodo! No solo el bebé necesita una

Legolas, Sam y Frodo se sintieron un poco ofendidos por estas palabras de Pippin

- ¿Qué? ¿No es cierto?

- Cállate Pip.. – dijo Merry llevándose a su amigo a descansar.

Los demás se prepararon a dormir, Legolas observaba al bebé que había recostado sobre su manta a un lado de el, de costado y sobre un codo le miraba embelecido, tal milagro de la naturaleza era extraño y fascinante para el. Aragorn fumaba su pipa a un lado de Boromir que le imitaba.

- Parece que Legolas y el pequeño se llevan muy bien

- Es natural que el bebé se sienta a gusto con un elfo, no hay raza mas delicada y fina que la de ellos. Además sus brazos deben de ser muy.. reconfortantes.

Nada respondió Boromir, pero las palabras de Aragorn le parecían acertadas. Apagando su pipa en la roca en la que se hallaba sentado, Boromir se despidió del montaraz y se dirigió a su manta, Gimli ya roncaba cercano a el y solo esperaba que la noche no le trajera mas ruidos molestos como los llantos de un bebé.

Aragorn fue hasta donde Legolas y se sentó junto a el, el bebé entre ambos dormía placidamente.

- Parece que tienes aptitudes para la paternidad, Legolas.

- No creo, hay muchas cosas que desconozco de los pequeños.

- Pero se te ha dado naturalmente.

El elfo se sonrojó y causo mucha gracia a Aragorn que le sonrió amablemente.

- ¿Podrías apagar la pipa? Creo que el humo es malo para el bebé.. y para mi también

- ¿No fumas?

- Creo que sabes bien que los elfos amamos la naturaleza y creemos que el fumar hace daño a los organismos vivientes

- Eso es imposible.

- Es verdad. Así que por favor..

- Esta bien, esta bien..

El montaraz apago su pipa con mucho pesar, la hierba era escasa y era un desperdicio lo que estaba haciendo, pero nunca en su vida le gustaría disgustar al hermoso elfo.

- Y dime Legolas.. ¿Cómo has llamado al niño?

- ¿Llamarle yo? ¿Por qué habría de ponerle un nombre? No soy el padre del pequeño..

Volvió a sonreír el montaraz ante el rostro asustado del elfo

- Bien, dejaremos que los hobbits le escojan.

- Eso me parece mejor. Mas confío en que elegirán un nombre respetable. Nada de Bolsón, Samgee o por el estilo, algo neutral y sencillo.

Los ojos del elfo resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna y Aragorn sintió deseos de besarle, mas se contuvo por que no tenía ningún derecho a aspirar a poseer el amor de dos elfos, Arwen y Legolas eran tan diferentes, la primera hermosa, majestuosa y cariñosa, el segundo, tal vez aun mas hermoso, puesto que a la atracción física se le unía la espiritual, la sabiduría, experiencia y aun la inocencia se podían reunir en este príncipe elfo, cualidades aunadas a que un guerreo como el no era fácil encontrarse. Tal era la fascinación de Aragorn por Legolas, mas siempre le mantenía en secreto.

- Ve a descansar Aragorn, yo tomare la primera guardia.

- Nada de eso, debes de descansar por que debes de encargarte del pequeño.

- Aragorn, eso es injusto, muy bien puedo hacerme cargo de las guardias

- No cuando el bebé pueda despertar y llamar la atención con sus llantos.

Ya no hubo objeción del elfo, pues comprendía que el mortal tenía la razón el llanto del pequeño podía atraer a los enemigos, aunque mucho le agradaría hacer pagar a los que habían terminado con la vida de la madre del niño, dejándole en la orfandad.

Para la mañana siguiente, los hobbits ya discutían en el camino el nombre del bebé, se votó con el resto de la comunidad y quedo de común acuerdo de que el bebé se llamara Orlando, algo bizarro y ambiguo le pareció ese nombre a Legolas, pero nada objeto al ver la decisión de los demás, el había preferido el nombre de Viggo pero solo Gimli le secundó. Orli le llamaban los medianos al pequeño de cariño, frecuentemente tenían que parar para cambiarle, buscar algún lago o arrollo para bañarle, frutas para hacer jugos y rellenar su chupon, se rifaban entre los 7 restantes el lavado de los pañales al encontrar depósitos de agua por su camino, Aragorn, Boromir y Gimli hubieran pagado lo que les pidieran por evadir tal responsabilidad, pero nadie iría en su ayuda en esas ocasiones.

- ¡Cielos! ¡Un orco no puede oler peor!

La risas de los hobbits se escucharon por el campo, aquel atardecer al observar como Gimli iba y venía con tandas de pañales sucios y limpios. Legolas tomaba al bebé en sus brazos con mas naturalidad, y el niño lo apreciaba bastante. 

- Ali, ali, bebe.. – le decía para jugar un poco con el

El niño sonreía dejando escuchar su risa cristalina mientras sus ojos se iluminaban reflejándose en el azul límpido del elfo.

- Ali, ali..

Volvía a sonreír Orli entre sus brazos, pues le levantaba un poco ante la mirada de gusto de los hobbits. Como siempre Aragorn le observaba perdido entre sus pensamientos, no hacía caso al guiso de Sam, aun y con el hambre que traía, no pasaba la leña a Boromir que le extendía la mano para poder alimentar el fuego, no escuchaba las preguntas del camino que hacía Gimli acercándose a el, tan solo fumaba su pipa y se deleitaba con la vista del elfo rubio frente a el.

Un ruido extraño se escuchó por los cielos, al parecer un relámpago, un destello de plata ilumino el cielo encima de ellos, y poco a poco se veía cayendo una figura extraña, no parecía un ataque, simplemente, alguien con hermosas alas blancas caía del cielo.


	2. Un angel

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, excepto por Yue que pertenece a CLAMP y Card Captors Sakura. Como siempre contiene slash, muy ligerito. Snif.

**CAPITULO 2**

Boromir y Aragorn trataron de atraparle, era claro que caería en el claro entre ellos, Legolas abrazo al niño y se apartó un poco del grupo, le custodiaban unos hobbits que blandían las espadas en sus manos. Frodo apretaba su anillo por encima de su ropas, mientras Gimli agitaba su hacha dispuesto a recibir cualquier ataque. Solo Boromir y Aragorn parecían no temerle a lo que enfrentarían.

Aragorn fue quien le recibió en brazos, ayudado por Boromir que le sostuvo por la espalda, pero ante la velocidad que llevaba, no pudieron evitar caer los tres al piso. Para su sorpresa, Aragorn sintió que la criatura extraña, que se encontraba entre sus brazos, era tan ligera como un mismo elfo.

Pudieron observarle en su inconsciencia, cabellos plateados y largos, llevaba una larga túnica blanca, con extraños bordados azules y amarillos, una pequeña esfera azul oscuro sobre su pecho a manera de pendiente. Su belleza era exquisita, su piel blanca y lozana, sus labios pequeños y entre cerrados como preparados para recibir un beso. Pero lo que mas les llamaba la atención eran esas enormes y blancas alas que llevaba en su espalda,

- ¿Quién será? – dijo Frodo acercándose.

Tanto Boromir como Aragorn no respondían, aquella criatura que al parecer era varón les había quitado el aliento, tanto física como emocionalmente. Legolas aun se mantenía al margen, pero el bebe parecía haberse inquietado un poco con la presencia del extraño.

Aragorn le tomó en sus brazos, y trato de reanimarle, un quejido salió de los labios del personaje, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los grises y acerados del mortal, los del ser alado eran celestes claros, con un extraño parecido a los de Legolas.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó el personaje sentándose y apartándose de los brazos de Aragorn

- Estas a salvo, tranquilo, estabas cayendo del cielo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes, que es este lugar? ¿Por qué visten así?

Aragorn se impaciento, el extraño no respondía a sus preguntas, mas no parecía conocerlos o quererlos atacar, el susto del primer encuentro le hacia dudar. Pero no era razón para ser descortés. 

- Somos gente de diferentes regiones y razas, mi nombre es .. Trancos - dijo Aragorn ocultando su verdadera identidad .

El ser se puso en pie y revelo su alta estatura y su majestuosidad en sus movimientos, parecía un príncipe entre ellos, les estudio unos segundo mientras se presentaban a si mismos.

- Yo soy Boromir, hijo del guardián de la torre de Gondor. –dijo el mortal haciendo una breve reverencia

- Nosotros somos Hobbits – dijo Frodo dando un paso entre sus compañeros

Bajando un poco mas la mirada se encontró con cuatro caras asombradas ante su belleza y altura, "_¿Hobbits? ¿alguna especie de niños?_"

- También nos llaman medianos, venimos de la comarca, mi nombre es Frodo, ellos son mis compañeros, Sam, Merry y Pippin.

Nada contestó y solo irguió un poco mas la cabeza mirándoles con indiferencia, pero a decir verdad sentía un gran poder emerger de uno de ellos pero no lograba explicarse cual sería.

- Dime tu nombre, señor, y yo te daré el mío. Un enano no habla con desconocidos.

- ¿Eres tu un enano? ¿qué te hace pensar que eres digno de conocer mi nombre?

Gimli levanto su hacha amenazadoramente pero Legolas le detuvo con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía al bebé.

- Alto Gimli, él es un ser muy poderoso.

Ninguno de los hasta ahora presentes había llamado tanto la atención de Yue como el que acababa de presentarse inesperadamente. Al principio creyó que era una dama, pues su belleza contrastaba mucho con la de los demás miembros del grupo. Sus rubios cabellos caían sobre sus hombros y espaldas, y sus ojos brillaban ante los últimos rayos del sol que le daban de frente. Debía tener una enorme fuerza, ya que con una sola mano detuvo la carrera de un enano robusto y fornido.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó Yue acercándose al elfo, esas orejas tan finas y pequeñas le llamaban la atención.

- ¿Debo responderte?

Yue sintió la defensiva de este varón, que aunque llevaba un niño en brazos parecía tener el suficiente valor para enfrentarle.

- Deberías cuidar mas a tu pequeño, puede haber hostilidad en las cercanías. No trates de asustarme por que no lo lograras.. Criatura..

Legolas lo tomo como una ofensa pero no podía arriesgar la vida del pequeño.

- Solo deseamos saber tu nombre, ya que usted, señor, conoce los nuestros – dijo Aragorn haciendo de intermediario entre ambos. – No deseamos problemas, y espero ese sea el caso de usted.

Yue no estaba en posición de ofenderles, en esa extraña tierra él necesitaría ayuda, tan desconocida era el entorno para el. Aun no recordaba como fue que llego hasta allí, ¿cual sería el motivo de su llegada? Así que no tuvo mas remedio de tratar de hacer amistad con la gente que le había salvado de una muerte segura.

- Mi nombre es Yue, y vengo del planeta Tierra, Japón. Soy un guardián de las cartas Clow y representó a la Luna.

- Yue.. – repitió Legolas en voz baja, el pequeño se inquieto un poco, Legolas lo sintió y le sonrió para calmarle.

Yue se volvió hacia donde Legolas y le cuestionó.

- Ahora bien, ¿me dirás tu nombre?

- Soy Legolas, un elfo del reino del Bosque Negro.

- ¿Elfo? ¿Qué es un elfo?

Los hobbits rieron, ¿cómo era posible que alguien no conociera lo que era un elfo? Aun en la Tierra Media se podía escuchar historias sobre ellos, si uno no tenía la oportunidad de conocerles, al menos sabía como reconocerles, catalogarles y escuchado cantar a su paso por los caminos que llevan a los puertos.

_"¿Inmortales? ¿Sabios, hermosos?... ¿No duermen? ...¿3000 años?"_

Yue estaba asombrado ante las palabras de los Hobbits al hablar de las características de los elfos, Legolas callaba y no interrumpía a los medianos salvo para corregirles en alguna que otra oración que exaltaba por demás las cualidades de un elfo. Pero todo eso se derrumbaba ante los ojos de Aragorn que ya no miraba a Legolas como otras veces, Yue ocupaba sus miradas, y pensamientos, cuanto quería hablar con el, conocerle, estudiarle y llegar a ser muy buenos amigos. 

Tal era la misma idea que rondaba en cabeza de Boromir y los hobbits, habían olvidado por completo la presencia del príncipe elfo, pero eso a él no le importaba, ahora lo que mas apremiaba era llegar al pueblo mas cercano y dejar al pequeño allí, con una familia respetable para continuar su camino hacia la Montaña del Destino.

Mientras Yue era asediado con preguntas sobre su tierra, y le explicaban algunos detalles sobre la tierra donde había caído, Legolas se apartó para cambiar al pequeño, Gimli se acercó a ayudarle, la presencia de ese extraño ser no le causaba la misma admiración que a los demás, además no se había molestado en preguntar su nombre ni el buscaría el suyo.  Aun  prefería estar a merced de los olores que desprendía el pequeño a trabar amistad con ese ser de frías maneras. Nunca paso por la mente del enano, que la misma opinión tenía al principio de Legolas, pero Legolas.. era Legolas!

- Vamos pequeño, ¡ya estas listo! – exclamó complacido el elfo al observar lo hermoso que se hallaba el bebé cuando se encontraba tranquilo.

Orli no despegaba los ojos de Yue, algo le llamaba la atención, "_tal vez será su cabello_" pensó Legolas. Un poco de tristeza sintió el elfo al ver que ni siquiera el bebé le prestaba atención.

- Ali, ali.. bebé – exclamó Legolas acariciándole el pecho con leves cosquillas.

El bebé no respondía y seguía mirando a Yue con encanto

- ¿No es hermoso, Orlando? – preguntó Legolas tratando de animarse.

El bebé volvió su rostro y le sonrió, para después fijar nuevamente sus miradas en Yue, en ese ser alado que se veía rodeado de cuatro Hobbits entusiasmados con tantos otro nuevo miembro en la comunidad, el bebé también había tomado un segundo lugar en sus corazones. Boromir y Aragorn le miraban un poco mas retirados, estudiaban sus ropas elegantes y blancas, sus hermosas alas tan suaves como la seda y ligeras como el algodón. Les atraía mucho pensar que se sentiría acariciar aquella suave piel.

Yue dejó a los hobbits y se dirigió hasta donde Legolas, Gimli y Orli se encontraban. Yue se inclinó un poco hasta el bebé que reposaba en una roca utilizada como mesa, sonrió al pequeño, Orli le correspondió y le ofreció sus pequeños brazos. El elfo se sorprendió y la tristeza invadió su mirada al ver como un extraño le arrebataba el cariño del pequeño. Pero nada dijo.

- ¿Es tu hijo? – preguntó Yue mirando fijamente a los preciosos ojos azules del elfo

- No es mío. Este niño es un mortal, le hemos encontrado el día de ayer y le llevamos a un pueblo donde le puedan cuidar.

Yue acarició al pequeño, Orlando sonrió y le tomó un dedo entre sus pequeñas manitas tratando de llevársele a la boca. Los hobbits miraban con ternura y se congregaban alrededor de Yue para ver como le recibía el pequeño. No podía haber cuadro tan mas enternecedor. Legolas a un lado de Orlando, Yue sonriéndole y acariciando al bebé.

- Parece que le agradas.

- No es mi intención apartarte de él. – respondió Yue sintiendo la tristeza que había en el corazón del elfo – tu eres suficientemente bello para él.

Yue se apartó hasta un árbol donde se recargó, observó la luna que empezaba a recorrer su camino, luego cerró sus ojos y perdió sus manos entre sus mangas, tanto tenía que pensar, principalmente el como volver a Tomoeda, con Sakura y Kerberus, como volver a ver a Touya con su identidad de Yukito y divertirse un poco cada vez que el hermano mayor de Sakura trataba de confesarle sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo regresar a Japón?

El bebé se durmió entre los brazos de Legolas, Aragorn tomó de nuevo la primera guardia, no quería perderse de ese sueño que era el mirar a Yue cercano a el, la luz de la luna le iluminaba y le hacía parecer de plata, ¡cuan perfecto parecía ser! 

Sin embargo, y aunque Aragorn aun no lo veía, había mas frialdad en él que en el elfo, que transmitía bondad y alegría a la gente a su alrededor, Yue en cambio le era indiferente el resto del grupo.

- ¿Qué es lo que miras, Trancos?

El montaraz se sobresalto, no pensó que Yue con sus ojos cerrados pudiera darse cuenta de que le miraba con atención.

- Disculpa, es que nunca había visto un ser con alas mas que en dragones y otras criaturas atroces.

- ¿Dragones? – preguntó Yue abriendo sus ojos para complacencia del mortal.

Aragorn se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta Yue, quien no se movió ni un centímetro para recibirle.

- Esta Tierra Media es muy extraña.

- Tu también lo eres para nosotros. No has querido comer nada y no sé como eres capaz de sostenerte. En Legolas es normal, pero no pienso que tu tengas trazas de  elfo.

- ¿Acaso el no come? ¿Otra virtud elfica?

- No es eso, claro que se alimenta, pero necesita mucho menos que nosotros los mortales, los enanos y ni que decir de los Hobbits, que son unos voraces comensales.

- El comer bien es signo de buena salud. – dijo Yue recordando las palabras que Sakura le dijo a Yukito hacia tiempo.

- Es cierto. ¿Ya sabes que es lo que haces por aquí? ¿cómo regresaras a tu tierra?

"_¿Cuándo regresaras a tu tierra?, ¿cuando me dejaras?_"

- Aun no sé el por que estoy aquí, debe de ser una razón importante.

- ¿Nos acompañaras a dejar al niño? Tal vez allí encuentres una explicación

- Tal vez.

Yue observó con el rabillo del ojo que Aragorn le miraba entusiasmado, sus labios parecían entreabrirse para decir algo pero no se atrevía, su mirada se perdía en su finas facciones y no sabía el por que le recordaba a cierto escolar de preparatoria de quien Yukito estaba interesado.

- ¿Sucede algo, Trancos?

- ¿Eh? .. no .. nada..

Aragorn se fue a su posición y mucho tuvo que esforzarse para no mirar hacia donde Yue se encontraba. Yue sin embargo se sentía un poco incomodo ante la vista de ese mortal que no hacia mas que mirarle, agito un poco la cabeza y volando se alejó un poco para pensar.

Aragorn le miro partir, pero como sabía que volvería y que esas alas le servirían para protegerse, no se preocupo demás por su seguridad. Aun y  cuando se encontraba en un lugar extraño y desconocido para el, sabía que podía protegerse por si mismo. Solamente notó que Orlando, aun en brazos de Legolas, se hallaba un poco inquieto en sus sueños, como si presintiera algo. 

Así transcurrió la noche, Gimli le siguió en la guardia, pero el enano estaba tan cansado que dormito un poco, no pudo evitar el caer en su sueño dejando al grupo desprotegido. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Hola! Gracias Balrog de Altena y Sakura Potter por sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho, este fic es algo cotro pero espero y entretenga... Dejad Review si les agrado o no, esta capítulo 2...  ^_^_


	3. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, excepto por Yue y el otro personaje que pertenece a CLAMP y Card Captors Sakura. Como siempre contiene slash, muy ligerito. Snif.

**CAPITULO 3**

A mitad de la noche, cuando Yue había decidido salir a pensar, pasos sigilosos se acercaban hasta la comunidad. Gimli cabeceaba aferrado a su hacha, alguien la tomó haciéndole perder el equilibrio, el enano cayó de frente para recibir un golpe en la cabeza que le dejo inconsciente. Los hobbits eran amagados por dagas en sus cuellos y nada pudieron hacer para defenderse ni emitir algún quejido, Aragorn y Boromir pusieron resistencia al principio pero no fue suficiente, Legolas despertó para encontrarse con una espada sobre su pecho, su corazón se agito de sobre manera, estas mismas gentes debían ser quienes asesinaron a la gente de la caravana.

- Danos al bebé. – ordenó el que llevaba la espada.

- ¡No! – exclamó Legolas apretando a Orlando contra su pecho.

- ¡Quiténselo!

Tres hombres robustos se acercaron al elfo, mucho sabían de la fuerza de los hijos de Valar, por eso no se arriesgaban. Dos sujetaron a Legolas de los brazos, el otro arrebato a Orlando quien empezó a llorar con desconsuelo. Un golpe en el mentón recibió Legolas por parte de quien llevaba la espada.

- ¡No le hagan daño! ¡Por favor!

- ¡Silencio! –contesto el hombre dando un puntapié en el estomago del elfo

- ¡Por favor...! – agregó el elfo sin aliento

- ¿Te interesa el niño? – preguntó el que parecía el líder del grupo. Su mirada podía leerse con deseo y gusto por las facciones del elfo - ¿qué puedes ofrecerme?

- ¿Ofrecer? – preguntó Legolas sin entender

- ¡Déjenlo en paz! – gritó Aragorn desde su lugar, las manos las llevaba atadas a su espalda, imposibilitando sus movimientos. 

Sin embargo, Aragorn podía leer en el rostro del hombre las intenciones para con el elfo. Por esto, el montaraz recibió un golpe en las costillas que le hizo callar.

- Este niño debe de morir – dijo el líder tomando al niño encima de el y contemplándole con desprecio – Es un mal para nuestro pueblo a pesar de lo que muchos afirman.

- ¡El es inocente! Nada te ha hecho – gritó Frodo desde su lugar.

- Tiene poderes que son inimaginables, debe morir ahora que podemos detenerle.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor!, ¡No! No le hagas daño..- exclamó Legolas preocupado.

El hombre sonrió con gusto.

- ¿Harás lo que te ordene?

- Si.. Pero dejadle vivir.. te lo suplico.. – dijo el elfo bajando su cabeza mientras el hombre se acercaba, llevaba al niño bajo el brazo y solo esperaba que no le dejara caer.

- ¡No! Legolas ¡No! – gritó Aragorn desesperado, no iba a permitir que mancillaran a su amigo, a su amor secreto.

Un nuevo golpe en el estomago le sacó el aliento, no podía creer lo que veía, ¿Legolas se iba a entregar a ese hombre sin poner objeción? ¿No había forma de salvarle de ayudarle? ¡Yue! Pero Yue no se encontraba allí en esos momentos.

El hombre tomó a Legolas por el cinto y le obligo a arrodillarse frente a él, Orlando no dejaba de llorar, los llantos desesperaron al líder quien casi arrojo al niño a los brazos de unos de sus seguidores.

- Bien.. acércate.. dame un beso.

El corazón de Legolas se agito con desenfreno, cosa tan repugnante nunca había hecho, nunca sus labios besaron los de otro hombre o mujer aun. Sería su primera vez y nunca pensó que sería así. Desviaba su mirada, no quería ver a sus compañeros, no quería ver a quien tenía enfrente. Sus manos estaban ya atadas, sus pies unidos con una soga, su rostro expuesto a la callosa y áspera mano del hombre que le humillaba.

- Vamos elfo, dame un beso – repitió una vez mas el hombre tomando a Legolas por los cabellos y haciéndole elevar su cabeza. – Eres hermoso, ¿te lo habían hecho?

- ¡Maldito! No le toques – gritó Aragorn mientras evitaba ser amordazado

Mientras Boromir trataba en vano de liberarse, recibiendo varios golpes por eso, Gimli aun inconsciente vigilado de cerca por un de los asesinos, los hobbits amarrados y amordazados uno a uno.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo que tienes un admirador, elfo.

Legolas miro a Aragorn quien le miraba con ojos húmedos, preocupados, visiblemente enojado y angustiado por la escena que se presentaba ante él. Legolas bajo su mirada para de nuevo sentir como una gruesa mano le hacía subir el rostro de nuevo.

- Bien, eres mío, hermoso...

El hombre paso la otra mano por el rostro de Legolas disfrutando el contacto, observando como Legolas cerraba sus ojos y esperaba lo peor, sintió como el calor del hombre se acercaba hasta el, como se hinco frente a él para estar a su misma altura, un brazo le rodeo la cintura y le atrajo hasta el sintiendo su deseo, el aliento del hombre era atroz, pero oraba para que todo terminara rápido y que Orlando estuviera con bien.

- ¿ Dejarás al niño con vida? – preguntó Legolas sin atreverse a mirarle de frente.

- Claro.. elfo mío.. pero pórtate bien conmigo.. o veras su muerte y nada podrás hacer por evitarlo

Una mano de nuevo en su rostro le apretó dejando sus suaves labios expuestos al rufián que deseaba probarles. No podía dejar de sentir pánico, su corazón parecía estallar de tan rápido que palpitaba, el hombre lo sabía y le gustaba apreciar el miedo que tenía el elfo de sus caricias. La palidez inundo su rostro y esperaba el comienzo de su fin. Aragorn vertía lágrimas de impotencia, nunca se imagino que tanto amaba al elfo hasta que estaba a punto de perderle.

Un rayo de luz provino de las alturas y una punta afilada de plata se incrusto en la espalda el hombre cayendo ante Legolas sin vida. El elfo miro hacia el cielo y Yue brillaba con todo su esplendor a la luz de la luna. Mas puntas de plata cayeron a donde se encontraban ellos, asesinando de una manera sutil y brillante a los asesinos. No pudo hacer lo mismo con el que llevaba al niño en brazos, por temor a lastimarlo, así que huyo con el pequeño Orlando que lloraba con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones tenían. 

Legolas tomó la punta de plata de espaldas del hombre que le quería tocar y rompió sus ataduras, lo mismo hizo con sus pies y corrió en dirección del hombre que llevaba al pequeño Orlando en  brazos.

Yue le seguía por los cielos tratando de evadir las ramas de los árboles, Legolas era rápido sin lugar dudas, pero Yue lo era mas debido a sus alas, no se atrevió a disparar mas puntas de plata al hombre, podía herir al pequeño. Legolas le seguía de cercas, no podía arriesgarse a perder al dulce pequeño, se había encariñado con el y no permitiría que le asesinaran como a su madre.

- ¡Detente! – gritó Legolas con su daga en la mano 

El hombre se detuvo al verse acorralado, estaba asustado y amenazaba al pequeño Orli con su cuchillo en el cuello. Los gritos y gemidos del pequeño inundaban la escena, el hombre sudaba y temblaba al ver la ira en los ojos del elfo.

- ¿No entiendes, elfo? Este niño debe morir.. Es un monstruo.. Tiene poderes que no puedes imaginar – gritó el hombre apretando mas al niño

- ¡El no ha hecho nada malo! ¡Déjalo en paz si no quieres morir aquí mismo! – advirtió Legolas mostrando su daga y acercándose lentamente al mortal.

- ¡Antes muere el que yo!

El hombre levantó su cuchillo y cuando estuvo a punto de atravesar el corazón de Orlando una punta de plata atravesó su cabeza muriendo instantáneamente. Orlando cayó junto con el hombre golpeándose un poco la cabeza.

Legolas se acercó y le tomo en sus brazos, le reviso y aunque el pequeño no dejaba de llorar, ya estaba a salvo. Yue bajo y al ver que el bebé se encontraba con bien, espero que Legolas le atendiera, Aragorn llego después que Yue, preocupado por ambos se acercó hasta el elfo.

- ¿Esta bien, el pequeño Orlando? – preguntó Aragorn acariciando al pequeño en la mejilla.

- Si... Aragorn.. solo tiene un.. 

- ¿Y tu?

- Yo estoy bien.. pero...

Un beso apasionado interrumpió al elfo, Orlando dejó de llorar y sorprendido miraba las mejillas de Legolas ponerse del color de la grana, al principio el elfo no lo entendía, mas luego, acostumbrándose al calor del mortal disfruto el contacto de sus labios, del abrazo en que le encerraba y se sentía seguro y querido en aquellos brazos musculosos.

Merry se acerco al elfo y tomó a Orlando con cuidado, nadie se atrevió a hablar, a interrumpir ese momento tan romántico, y Legolas pudo por fin reconocer lo que sentía por el mortal, todo sentimiento era correspondido y la pareja delante de ellos no podía ser mas feliz en ese momento.

- ¡Bravo! – gritaron los Hobbits viendo a la pareja besarse.

Aragorn se apartó avergonzado, el bebé sonrió sin dejar de acariciar su pequeña cabeza, parecía entender todo, aun y que llevaba un chichón en ella, pero no le importo al bebe, el disfrutaba de esta gente ajena a él. Y sus ojos una vez mas se posaron en Yue, que miraba como los Hobbits se acercaban a la pareja para felicitarle por haberse decidido a dar ese paso.

Yue cruzo su mirada con el bebé y creyó reconocer la luz que le iluminaba. Con mucho asombro contuvo un suspiro y aun dudaba de lo que sus ojos le decían, lo que su corazón le dictaba.

- Yue .. – dijo Legolas acercándose al ángel

El alado personaje no contestó pero volteo para recibir a Legolas mientras Aragorn revisaba la cabeza del pequeño, el cual, a pesar del dolor no dejaba de observarles.

- Quiero disculparme por mi actitud de hace poco.. Y agradecerte el que nos hallas ayudado a salvar al bebe.

- Tu disposición era mayor que la mía, yo solo he llegado a tiempo antes de que algo peor pudiera suceder.

Legolas presento su mano a Yue, quien esbozó una suave sonrisa antes de tomarla. Empezó a creer que su razón en estar en ese lugar era salvar la vida de ese bebé, pero si era así, ¿por qué no había regresado aún a su lugar de origen? Al parecer el mago Clow estaba involucrado en el enigmático viaje.

¿Qué mas podría hacer para volver? El bebé estaba ya a salvo, el grupo de personas extrañas que encontró, mostraban ya una total confianza hacia el, pero no creía que con solo eso bastara. Debía haber un motivo mas fuerte para la salvación del pequeño. Si alguien trato de matarle sería por su poder desconocido, pero ¿cual sería?

Dos días después llegaba el grupo acompañado de Yue al pueblo a donde supuestamente se dirigía la caravana donde murió la madre del bebé. Preguntaron a las gentes del lugar, mucho asombro causo tal compañía, elfo, enano, mortales y hobbits, junto a un ser alado a quien confundían con un ángel. 

Al fin les indicaron la casa de Sekky, un hombre que esperaba la llegada de su esposa e hijo después de que ella diera a luz a su hijo en otro pueblo, por ser mas seguro para ella y el bebé.

Sekky abrió la puerta con tristeza, su esposa estaba tardando mucho, había pasado una semana desde la fecha designada.

Aragorn llamó a la puerta con resolución, pasos lentos y pesados se escucharon acercarse, Sekky abrió la puerta. Un mortal y un elfo cargando a un niño frente a el.

A las pocas palabras de explicación Sekky se hecho a llorar por la noticia de la perdida de su esposa y demás familiares y amigos que le acompañaban, pero al ver los hermosos ojos de su pequeño, sus lagrimas se convirtieron en gotas de felicidad y agradecimiento.

Sekky empezó a hablar primero con desconfianza, mas no se podía tener de personas tan buenas y amables que le habían llevado al único ser en el mundo que le unía a su fallecida esposa. Se contaba la leyenda por aquellos lugares, que dado la posición planetaria y encuadre de las estrellas, nacería en esos tiempos, un niño con la capacidad de ver fantasmas, de percibir el peligro e incluso contaría con algunos poderes desconocidos para los mortales comunes, según todas las probabilidades, el hijo de Sekky podría nacer bajo ese destino. 

La gente asustada por lo desconocido podría impedir su llegada si le detectaban, así que, temerosos de las repercusiones que podría traer el nacimiento del pequeño, la esposa de Sekky y algunos familiares mas, se trasladaron a un pueblo un tanto cercano donde ella podría dar a luz al pequeño, esto lo hicieron antes de que el embarazo fuera notable. Pasado un tiempo, podría regresar con el pequeño, ocultando su verdadera edad e identidad.

Yue escuchaba la conversación con atención, sin embargo se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta, sus conclusiones eran afirmativas, su objetivo era ayudar al pequeño y al grupo, pero aún no quedaba del todo claro quien sería este bebé en el futuro.

Tomaron los alimentos de la tarde con el, Orlando parecía disfrutar la presencia de su padre aun y cuando no le había conocido antes, Yue esperaba de pie, con las manos cubiertas entre las mangas, observando con detenimiento a padre e hijo. Legolas sintió alivio y tristeza a la vez, se había encariñado con Orlando a lo largo de los días, pero sabía que esto era lo mejor, y además, ahora tenía otro niño a quien cuidar, Aragorn.

El padre se encargaría de la buena educación del pequeño, su único vástago, su razón de vivir, Orlando sería todo un orgullo para Sekky en años venideros, muy trabajador y responsable sería el joven Orlando en su vida. Ayudaría a las gentes de su comunidad trayéndoles paz con respecto a sus familiares fallecidos, advirtiendo con sutileza de alguno que otro peligro, y hasta alguna vez mas de diez personas atestiguarían que el solo había salvado el pueblo por completo de un inminente peligro.

Yue fue el primero en despedirse del pequeño, fue el primer beso que daba en esa forma, al parecer su contraparte, Yukito había tenido la oportunidad de besar  a alguna chica, pero no aún a Touya, así que el guardián de las cartas Clow se acercó al pequeño Orlando, le beso en la frente, y no pudo apreciar que el niño cerraba los ojos y recibía ese primer contacto como una bendición.

Los Hobbits se despidieron de Orli en la puerta, el niño agitaba la pequeña mano, como diciendo adiós, incluso se despidió de Gimli muy a su manera, a quien dio un fuerte jalón de barbas cuando se acercó a despedirse, Boromir le despeino un poco el cabello causando que el bebe frunciera el ceño, para luego recobrar su sonrisa habitual, al fin Aragorn le dio un beso en su pequeña mano, y Legolas llegó al final con el pequeño.

- Nos vemos, pequeño Orlando. – dijo Legolas dando un beso en su mejilla

El bebé sonrió con alegría y su risa angelical se dejo escuchar.

- ¿Orlando? – preguntó Sekky pensativo

- ¡Oh! Lo sentimos, así le llamábamos... ¿Pero cual es su nombre?.. El verdadero..

- Mi esposa siempre pensó en llamarle Touya. Ese es su nombre.

Yue reaccionó, palideció al imaginar que este pequeño era de alguna forma antepasado del ser quien mas quería y amaba. Para eso estaba allí, para salvar a este enlace con su amado, por eso reconoció la mirada, por lo mismo el niño sentía gran aprecio hacia el. Además. Salvando al pequeño, salvaba a su futura dueña, Sakura. 

Yue sonrió ante este hecho, todo estaba arreglado para que así sucediera, acompaño a la comunidad hasta los límites del pueblo y allí sin proponérselo se elevo para perderse en los cielos. Desde las alturas dijo adiós a la comunidad, y tal como llegó se perdió en un rayo de luz. Regresaba a Tomoeda con su gente y se alegraba mucho de conocer a tan excelentes personas de Tierra Media.

La comunidad siguió su camino hasta Lothlorien, y el resto.. ya es historia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡Gracias por sus reviews!, espero y les halla agradado como termine esta historia, y si me he equivocado un poco en la forma de ataque de Yue, disculpadme por favor, pero hace mucho que no he tenido oprtunidad de ver a Sakura como al principio, y los poco capitulos que he visto Yue no ataca.

_Balrog of Altena, Sakura Potter, Elenawen, Sakura Corazón y Serena, hermoso nick por cierto, no sé si sea por las Sailor de quien soy fan y admiradora. No sé si les agradaría otro crossover, o que tal les pareció este, muy corto pero me gusto, snif._

Muchísimas gracias! Y hasta la próxima. J 


End file.
